Permíteme ser feliz
by Zarevna13
Summary: House está cansado de ser desgraciado y decide cambiar su respuesta. Ambientado en el final del 5x09


Desde que su padre había vuelto no dejaba de darle vueltas a la muerte y a su propia vida, su madre le habló de lo sola que se sentía sin él y cuanto lo echaría de menos, de lo feliz que fue con él. Él no era feliz y por mucho que intentara hacer ver lo contrario su vida apestaba pero era preso de sí mismo y era incapaz de cambiar, necesitaba puzles en su vida para no pensar en lo desdichado que era. Incluso ese día prefirió desafiar a la autoridad que entregarse sólo para resolver un enigma, poniendo la vida de Trece en peligro.

Todo esto rondaba su cabeza al final del día, ¿Sería incapaz de cambiar? ¿Sería capaz de ser feliz alguna vez? Por cuando habló con Cuddy en su despacho decidió invertir todos sus patrones de comportamiento, sólo para demostrar que podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres tener una relación conmigo? – Preguntó la decana escéptica.

\- Sí, por qué no. – Todas sus alarmas le gritaban que aquella no era la respuesta.

\- Llévame a cenar mañana – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la mujer.

Sabía lo implícito en aquella frase, cuando llegó a casa no paró de darle vueltas. Cuddy no había especificado hora, ni lugar, ningún dato; no creía que el médico fuera a aparecer. Estuvo tentado de no acudir, aquella salida podía implicar cambios en su mundo de magnitudes enormes. Podía salir mal y el o Cuddy se verían obligados a irse del hospital y House sabía que la única persona en el mundo que le daría trabajo sería ella. Al fin salió de casa, empujado más por la necesidad de demostrar a Cuddy que se equivocaba que por convicción propia. Llegó a casa de la decana poco antes de las ocho, le abrió una Cuddy sorprendida.

\- No esperabas que viniera, ¿Verdad? – Que la doctora no respondiera fue más que suficiente - ¿Y aun así estabas lista para salir? Vaya, Cuddy no sabía que estuvieras tan desesperada.

\- Cállate y vámonos.

EL viaje en coche fue silencioso, Cuddy se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo reprochándose a sí misma aquella salida. Sabía que una relación con House implicaba un alto índice de riesgo para ella y para su carrera y aun así él tenía razón, quería que apareciera y quería salir con él. Le sorprendió ver que la llevaba a un restaurante acorde con la ocasión y que llevaba la camisa planchada. Se mostró cortés y le preguntó por su vida, escuchándola aunque ella sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo no le interesaba lo que decía. Fue… Agradable y aquello asustó a la doctora porque sabía que aunque mantuviera a raya sus sentimientos con gestos como aquel no podría negar lo que sentía por el médico. Tomaron una copa después y se embarcaron en una lucha dialéctica tan propia de ellos que terminó con la resolución de que Cuddy pagaría la cuenta a pesar de los reproches de Cuddy en cuanto a la caballerosidad del médico.

Cuando la llevó a casa temió y a la vez deseó que le pidiera entrar, el alcohol en sus venas había cortado cualquier inhibición pero para su sorpresa el médico la dejó en la puerta y se marchó. House también se martirizaba, había querido entrar tras ella y arrancarle aquel vestido negro tan ajustado pero quería hacer las cosas bien, o al menos tan bien como él pudiera hacerlas y quería a una Cuddy completamente consciente cuando llegara el momento.

A la mañana siguiente Cuddy pasó por el despacho de Wilson para comprobar una teoría.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué estáis tramando?

\- Hola a ti también, ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo levantando la vista de los informes.

\- Ayer House me invitó a cenar, ¿No será una de vuestras absurdas apuestas?

\- ¿Qué House qué? ¿Te invitó a cenar? ¿Os habéis acostado?

\- ¿Entonces no sabías nada de esto?

\- ¡No! Pero me parece genial que salgáis juntos, ¿Habrá una segunda cita, verdad? No la cagaría ayer, ¿Verdad?

\- No, de hecho fue… amable.

\- ¿House amable? Vaya, debes gustarle mucho. – Esta afirmación perturbó a la decana más de lo que jamás admitiría.

\- No sé qué se trae entre manos, si averiguas algo avísame.

\- Claro.

Pero James parecía un colegial en su primera cita, House no le había comentado nada de su salida con la decana y que se comportara tan bien en su presencia era una gran señal, quizá esta fuera la buena. House no era feliz desde que Stacy lo dejó, ella lo entendía y lo aceptaba pero había algo que impedía que ella fuera la mujer de su vida: Stacy era tan egoísta como él, su trabajo y ella misma estaban por delante del resto mientras que la decana ponía el bien estar del resto por delante del suyo propio, era una persona sentimental y cercana además de ser la única a la que House respetaba.

House apareció en su despacho a la hora de salida, algo azorado.

\- Tengo entradas para el cine, es una de esas películas para mujeres que tanto te gustan. ¿Quieres venir? – Sorprendió gratamente a Cuddy.

\- Está bien, pero tengo que cambiarme. – El traje elegante desentonaría en un cine.

\- Sólo si me dejas mirar. – House avanzó tras ella hacia el baño pero Cuddy le cerró la puerta en las narices con una sonrisa altamente erótica.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – La decana salió con vaqueros y camiseta, House no dejaba de maravillarse, cualquier cosa sentaba bien a la decana.

\- A sus órdenes.

House se aburrió como nunca con la película, era un dramón sobre una pareja madura que creía que el amor se había acabado pero volvía a resurgir. A la salida House no pudo más que despotricar sobre todos y cada uno de los puntos de la película para diversión de la doctora que nunca había visto a House tan relajado y distendido. Fueron a cenar a una hamburguesería cercana mientras seguían hablando de cine, House la deleitaba con una lista de películas que a su juicio tenían las mejores bandas sonoras. Aquella noche House tampoco entró en casa lo que descuadró un poco a la decana a la par que le gustaba, House conocía su historial amoroso y sabía que jamás intimaba en las dos primeras citas.

Por primera vez en años House estaba a gusto, podría decirse que ya no era tan infeliz. Agradecía que Cuddy fuera una de las pocas personas que no le parecían imbéciles ni su conversación le pareciera aburrida, la mayor parte del tiempo claro. Era agradable hablar con alguien que no fuera Wilson de algo que no fuera trabajo y más con alguien tan atractiva como su jefa. Era una sensación agradable y por primera vez en su vida quiso que las cosas salieran bien y quiso poner de su parte para conseguirlo. Incluso la pierna le dolía menos.

Cuddy volvió al día siguiente al despacho de su amigo.

\- Anoche volvimos a salir.

\- ¿Has salido con él dos veces? Vaya, espero estar invitado a la boda.

\- No seas crío. ¿Has hablado con él, te ha dicho algo?

\- No, no he hablado con él pero iré en cuanto salgas por la puerta. – No tuvo que decir más para que la decana se marchara.

A Wilson también le intrigaba el comportamiento de su amigo peor sobre todo le gustaba, por fin se daba una oportunidad de ser feliz y sabía que el médico y la decana estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

\- ¿Dos citas con Lisa Cuddy y no me lo has contado?

\- No quería que el hada rosa viniera a rondarme.

\- Vamos, esto es serio, has salido dos veces con ella y por lo que me ha dicho se lo ha pasado en grande en las dos.

\- ¿Ha ido a contártelo?

\- ¡Claro! Creía que era parte de una apuesta, tampoco la culpo. Si vas a hacer esto por algún motivo retorcido y oscuro es mejor que pares ahora, se está haciendo ilusiones y te partiré la cara si te ríes de ella.

\- No sé por quién me tomas, sólo soy un pobre lisiado.

\- Hablo en serio.

Wilson se quedó algo más tranquilo, no vio en él ningún signo de un plan oculto aunque con Greg House nunca estaba seguro de nada.

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?

\- No puedo, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora con el comité. – House jugaba con el bastón mientras la miraba guardar sus cosas.

\- Vale, te veo mañana.

Eran casi las 10 y Cuddy seguía con la nariz metida en los informes, el presupuesto de este año se le estaba resistiendo y los vejestorios del consejo siempre querían más. No había comido nada y su estómago empezaba a protestar pero ponerse a cocinar era impensable así que siguió hasta que escuchó la puerta.

\- Recuerdo que en la universidad se te olvidaba comer cuando tenías un examen importante así que te he traído comida. – Greg House se presentaba ante ella con una bolsa de comida india.

\- ¿Sabes que me gusta la comida india?

\- Sé muchas cosas, doctora.

Cuddy le hizo pasar y acomodó la mesa para cenar, House se interesó por la reunión e incluso le dio varios consejos útiles sobre cómo manejar a algún miembro del consejo, House parecía conocer los trapos sucios de la mayoría, al fin y al cabo el don de House también podía ser usado para el bien.

\- Tranquila, puedes seguir trabajando. – Sacó de la chaqueta la PsP que el niño autista le regaló y se puso a jugar.

Después de una hora Cuddy dio por terminada la consulta de datos, aún era temprano y era la tercera cita. Se acercó a House despacio y le quitó la máquina de las manos atrapando sus labios antes de que protestara. El médico no se hizo de rogar y pronto se embarcaron en una lucha por ver quién conseguía quitarle más prendas al otro antes de llegar a la habitación.

Después de terminar tan placentera tarea ambos se acomodaron para descansar.

\- ¿Te quedarás esta noche?

\- ¿Pretendes echar a un pobre cojo después de obligarlo a hacer esas cosas?

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, House? Me gustas, sabes que me gustas así que sabes lo cruel que sería jugar conmigo de esta manera. Necesito saberlo, ¿Esto significa algo para ti? – House sabía que esa conversación llegaría tarde o temprano.

\- No sé qué estoy haciendo ni cómo va a terminar pero sé que contigo no soy tan desgraciado, estoy a gusto a tu lado y eres la única mujer con la que puedo hablar sin pensar que eres idiota. Quiero intentarlo, quiero intentar ser feliz.

Cuddy no necesitó más explicaciones, para House también significaba algo y quizá con algo de esfuerzo pudieran hacer que funcionara.


End file.
